Endeavors Dark Mirror
by DrZevil
Summary: Grand Inquisitor Xavius Vexius Zevil has had an impressive and bloody career, and while he is a viciously capable officer and loyal to the Empire, he had some help from the one person he trusts. Join Zevil and the crew of the I.S.S. Hades, as they commit the worst evils of any universe for their Empire and prepare for the conquest that is to come. Long live the Empire!
1. Chapter 1

_Space…the final frontier. These are the conquests of…. Huh… he usually doesn't let me get this far._

We arrive again to the interior of the _Sonia_, the TARDIS of the maniacal merchant of stories and slaughter, Dr. Zevil, who is at the recording mic that he has repeatedly tried to use for the intro of his STO stories, but to no avail due to the fact that Q gets in his way. But the higher being is nowhere to be seen this time.

"Maybe this time I can actually-" Dr. Zevil starts to say, before then there came a bright flash of light, "Damn it! I jinxed myself." He grumbled, but as he looked around the control room, he still didn't see Q. What he did see was padd on the center console that hadn't been there before.

Curiously, but cautiously given who the sender was, Dr. Zevil picked up the padd and read what was written on it.

_Dearest Hack,_ ("Asshole." Dr. Zevil growled)

_I will have no part of the dumpster fire you are about walk into. The denizens of that universe are even lower on the evolutionary scale then the ones in my universe, and that's saying something. Enjoy rolling in the muck but do please wipe your feet before coming back in, or better still don't come back at all._ ("You'd like that, wouldn't you, you wretched hobgoblin." Dr. Zevil muttered)

_Not so sincerely,_

_Q_

"I'm so happy I didn't miss out on getting abuse hurled at me by that cosmic troll." The skeletal scientist muttered as her took the padd in both hands and started to crush and melt it, his hands generating a high amount of heat, crumpling it into a ball and tossing it over his shoulder before turning back to you, dear readers.

"Salutations and bienvenue! A slightly different Star Trek story then I've been posting, however it is more in tune with my darker stories! I have always loved the Mirrorverse, I especially loved the TNG Mirrorverse comic that gave me the idea for dear Admiral Zevils counterpart! This will be the story of how he rises to power and may lay the foundation for what is to come. Enough of that though, let the story begin!

* * *

_**Endeavors Dark Mirror**_

_Inquisitor's Log, Imperial Stardate: 86269.80_

_We have been ordered by Madam High Inquisitor Deanna Troi to observe and report on the loyalty of the Commander of Terok Nor, Captain James Kurland. The High Inquisitor has had doubts about his Loyalty since the death of Captain Julian Bashir and the loss of several ships in the area. Even with the Alliance mostly dead and buried, several factions still remain, and she believes that Kurland is selling ship locations to one of these factions. I _will_ find out._

Grand Inquisitor Xavius Vexius Zevil stood in front of a window, black bone claw tipped hands clasped behind his back, in his temporary quarters abroad Terok Nor, looking out at the stars and the ships that were coming to, leaving, or patrolling the station. He was dressed in the uniform of his station as Inquisitor: an all-black and long coat version of the Odyssey uniform, reaching to about to his ankles.

Unlike most Terran Empire uniforms, his uniform had sleeves and black metal braces on his forearms as an extra layer of protection. He also had a sword at his hip, a recreation of Emperor Georgio's and a symbol of his station as the second highest ranked Inquisitor in the Terran Empire.

The door to his quarters chimed, signaling that someone was outside. "Enter." He said, his voice deep and cultured. The doors opened to let in a Betazoid woman with short black hair cut into a bob. She was also dressed in the all black uniform of the Inquisition, except hers had no sleeves and showed off her midriff while her pants were tight leather, and she had on black high heeled boots. "You had better have the information I want, Commander."

"When don't I?" She said with a cocky grin, but it was soon whipped off as she grabbed her throat and gasped for breath as she suddenly forgot how to breathe. "Okay! …I get the point!... I have the information!" she quickly told him as she fell to her knees and held up the padd in her hand.

Zevil telekinetically ripped the padd from Tyufia's hands but kept her from breathing just a little while longer before releasing her from his hold. As his First Officer slowly got to her feet and struggled to get her breath back, he looked at the data. "You have confirmed that these entries were falsified?"

"Y-yes, Grand Inquisitor." the Betazoid stuttered as she took in deep breaths, "The idiot tried to be clever and hide the actual files behind the false ones." She shrugged her shoulders and dared to give the Valixian Inquisitor a cocky smirk, "To the man's credit, no one else but me would have found it."

"Do I need to put you in the agony booth for a month to think about that overconfidence of yours again, Commander?" Zevil asked/threatened, his tone still unamused and his eyes looking over the falsified records and the real ones.

"Only if you let my pet Bajoran join me." She said in sultry tone, her eyes glittering with a combination of lust and sadism, "I find that the booths are more tolerable if I get to watch that Alliance rebel bitch suffering too."

"You are incorrigible, my dear." Zevil told his First Officer, a cruel smile on his face as he finally looked up at her. He loved the way she, and practically anyone else, subconsciously shivered in terror as his eyes landed on them. It terrified people because it wasn't just his gaze on them, but the Emperor's as well. Zevil was one of the few Inquisitors that answered directly to the Madam High Inquisitor, and by extension, the Emperor himself.

"_Opts to Grand Inquisitor Zevil."_ Said a male voice coming from his combadge.

"What is it?" Zevil growled as he tapped his combadge, which was black instead of gold, another display of his position as a member of the Terran Inquisition.

"_I'm sorry to disturb you, sir,"_ said the officer as he barely hid his fear behind bravado, _"But we have a Subspace transmission for you, it's the Madam High Inquisitor."_

'_Speak of the witch, and she shall appear, or something to that effect.'_ Zevil thought with a sneering eye roll before answering, "Send it to my quarter's holo emitters."

"_Right away, Grand Inquisitor."_ Said the officer, but instead of activating the emitters, he asked, _"By the way, sir, Captain Kurland wanted to know if you were almost finished questioning Commander Sarish."_

At that moment, a pain filled moan came from the back room. "Tell Captain Kurland that I will be done with her when I. Am. Done. With. Her." Zevil said evenly, injecting menace into his voice, "Send the transmission. **Now**."

"_Y-yes Grand Inquisitor!"_ the officer yelped and a second later, the holographic image of Deanna Troi, the Madam High Inquisitor, materialized before the two Inquisition officers. Even though she had aged she was still a dark and regal beauty, barely any lines marring her face or a grey hair on her head. She was wearing a black gown that pooled around her feet, had no sleeves, and showed an indecent amount of décolletage.

It was rumored that she used genetic manipulation and augmentation to try and keep her looks, but those that even whispered that rumor were put in for a agony booth session or Subjugation for **very** vague reasons.

"_Grand Inquisitor Zevil."_ Drawled the Betazoid hybrid, civilly if not kindly and when she saw Tyufia, she merely sniffed, causing the full Betazoid to think of words such as 'stuck-up half-breed bitch'.

"Madam High Inquisitor Troi." Zevil said with a half bow to his superior. _'If only in station.'_ Zevil thought with hate radiating from his internal words. Zevil hated Troi for the simple purpose that he knew he was better than her, despite the fact that he had not an ounce of Terran blood in him, but then again, his mother wasn't a harlot that slept with anything with two legs…and sometimes that wasn't even a factor for the old Slave Mistress Lwaxana Troi.

"_I trust that you have the Kurland business settled."_ Troi drawled, seeming to look around the room, but was most likely looking in one of the numerous mirrors placed around her office. _"I'd hate to think you were wasting time on that station. The Emperor does not look kindly on people wasting his time,"_ She looked at him fully now, giving him a superior glare, _"Nor do I for that matter."_

"The investigation is moving slower than I would like," Zevil lied smoothly and with a straight face, "But I'm sure we will have the matter resolved in a week or so."

"_I'd say I was disappointed, but that would require me to have any faith in you at all."_ Troi said with a scowl on her face.

"I would be careful, Madam Inquisitor," Tyufia said in a mock concerned voice, "You'll get wrinkles if you make a face like that."

"_Why do you insist on keeping this tiresome pest around?"_ Asked Troi, not even looking at Tyufia as she insulted her. _"Surely you could find some other worthless sycophant to serve you."_

Tyufia scowled and made to say something, but Zevil spoke first. "She's loyal to the Empire and she's not stupid enough to kill her captain, unlike a certain traitor you once knew."

The traitor in question was William T. Riker, the former Grand Admiral of Starfleet and Troi's former lover. Riker had tried to stage a coup a few years ago by trying to kill the Emperor in his own throne room. He had failed, thanks in no small part to Zevil stopping him.

Riker had wanted Zevil's psychic power to immobilize the Emperor's Honor Guards, and he did…up until they reached the throne room and Zevil turned on not only Riker but his predecessor as well, Grand Inquisitor Quinn, and killed them both. The Emperor had rewarded his loyalty by granting him the position of Grand Inquisitor.

"_I have told you repeatedly to never mention that traitor in my presence!"_ Troi hissed at Zevil, rage marring her face as she leaned into his, _"I should have you thrown into an agony booth for your insolence!"_

"But you won't, will you my dear Madam Inquisitor." Zevil said with a smirk, not bothering to phrase it as a question, wicked satisfaction in his voice, "Not while I still have the Emperor's favor."

"_That will not last forever, Zevil, and when it does run out, I will end you myself." _Troi seethed before she stood up straight and regained hercomposure, _"But for now, we must deal with the present issue first. Because of your incompetence I have chosen to deal with these traitors myself."_

"You are coming here, Madam Inquisitor?" Zevil asked, making sure to project both surprise and a touch of irritation in his voice, "That is not necessary, Mada-"

"_I will decide what is and what isn't necessary, Grand Inquisitor!"_ Troi told Zevil tersely, _"Besides, I am already on my way and I will be arriving there soon with the Inquisitorial fleet. Prepare for my arrival."_ And not bothering to say good bye, she cut the transmission, but not before saying under her breath, _"Worthless lunatic."_

"Sanctimonious and self-important bitch." Zevil growled, a scowl appearing on his face before it smoothed into a cruel smirk, "But predictable."

"I can't believe that you were right." Tyufia said, a wicked smile spreading on her face, "She's losing her touch."

"She will be losing far more than that when I'm done." Zevil said with a cruel smile, before it vanished as he cut his eyes to Tyufia, "Inform the crew and tell them to be ready." Another moan from the other room, Zevil scowled, "That's enough for now, Subjugator."

At his words a figure walked out of the room. The figure was female, her body covered in a metal exoskeleton, except for her head, that had pale grey skin. At the back of the head was a collection of wires and cables that reached down to the middle of her back and her face had metal implants along her right brow with a red scope where her eye would be while her other had a black reflective film over it.

"I will comply." Said Subjugator Six of Nine, her tone like all Subjugators: a dead monotone.

"Are you and the other Drones prepared, Subjugator?" Zevil asked with cold authority, arms behind his back and spine straight.

"All Drones are prepared and in place." She answered simply.

"And if something or someone gets in their way?" Asked Tyufia a sadistic smile on her face.

Six brought up her left prosthetic arm where a large withering disrupter mini-gun was attached, "Resistance is futile." She said and a long-serrated blade popped out from below the guns barrel, much to Tyufia's amusement.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Tyufia cackled, bouncing a little at the thought of what they were about to do, the carnage and death that was to come, up until she felt her windpipe close up.

"Calm yourself Commander." Zevil ordered coldly, "My hour of triumph is at hand and I will not have you screw it up because of your overzealous bloodlust." He then released her and psychically shoved her toward the door, "Now do as I have ordered." He then turned back to Six, "Take Sarish and don't fail me."

Both nodded, grabbed Sarish, and left, leaving Zevil alone in his quarters. "Computer lock the door, deactivate all sensors in this room, and erase all data collected from now until I order the doors to be opened. Zevil-omega-five-seven-one-one-two."

The computer acquiesced and Zevil then drew his sword, cut his hand on the blade, and held the sword with the flat of the blade resting on his still bleeding hand.

There was a click and the monotone voice of a Starfleet computer spoke. "DNA confirmed. Restricted access. Dual authorization required."

"Zevil-delta-seven-one-nine-nine-six-two."

There was a positive tone, then the computer responded. "First authorization accepted. Secondary authorization phrase required."

Zevil took in a deep breath through his nose and let it out of his mouth. "The Terran Temporal Prime Directive: Use all Future technology and foreknowledge to your advantage and to strengthen the Terran Empire."

There was another positive tone and the computer responded again. "Secondary authorization accepted."

A holographic screen appeared, being projected by the jewel in the sword guard, showing a Valixian. A very familiar looking Valixian. "Hello Delta Inquisitor… or should I say my past-self." Said Lord High Inquisitor Xavius Vexius Zevil… to Grand Inquisitor Xavius Vexius Zevil. Both Zevil's gave one another vicious smile and said with malicious glee and in unison. "I love time travel."

* * *

"He said **what**!?" shouted Kurland from within his office seconds before the unfortunate Ensign that had brought the Terran Captain the Inquisitors message was thrown from said office, falling down onto the central command table, bruised and bleeding from several wounds, surprising the officers working in opts.

Kurland stormed into the room, goateed face contorted in rage. "Where is that gods damned Inquisitor!?" He roared at his officers.

Commander Andrews quickly entered a few commands into her console and frowned. "Sensors indicate that he's still on the station, but his location isn't coming up." She turned back to her captain, "He must be masking his presence somehow.

"Someone bring me that filthy alien lizard, bloody and broken so I can kill him myself!" Kurland snarled, "He thinks he can come onto **my** station, take **my** people for questioning, and then order them around as if **he's** in charge!?"

"_Because I __**am**__ in charge," _said Zevils voice over the intercom, _"A point I'm about to make abundantly clear."_

"Where are you!?" shouted Kurland as he and his men drew their fire arms. "Too scared to fight me yourself?"

"_I can't believe that you actually made up a passable enough plan to kill Bashier."_ Zevil said conversationally, ignoring Kurlands jab, _"You couldn't scheme your way out of a paper bag, so you couldn't have done it."_

An alarm sounded and Andrews quickly checked her console, "I have weapons fire on decks in the Docking ring, the ore processing area, the…" She squinted at the screen, "Bloody fuckin' hell, they're everywhere but here!"

"_That reminds me, Long Live the Empire,"_ Zevil said and half the crew in the room stiffened and gain a dead eyed stare as cybernetic implants burst from their skin, _"Capture Kurland, subjugate the rest."_

As one all the newly made Subjugator Drones turned and started moving toward the Terran Captain. "Kill them!" Kurland ordered and he and the remainder of his Opts crew fired on the Subjugators, killing two before they adapted to their attacks.

When they got close enough, a Subjugator grabbed an officer with one hand and injected assimilation tubes with the other. "Fall back! We can escape through my office!" Kurland said right before he felt a phasor at his back.

"_As if I wouldn't know about or plan for that little rat hole of yours."_ Zevil voice said as Kurland turned around to see three officers: A dark skinned human, a grey furred Caitian with a pony tail, a Trill woman with long blonde hair, and a petite woman with honey colored hair slicked back and a red Intel visor over her eyes. All four wore the black Inquisition uniforms and all had Agony Phasor rifles pointed at him.

Before he can order his people to do anything, phasor fire erupts behind him and he spins around to see all his remaining officer's dead…except for Andrews. "You back stabbing bitch!" Snarled Kurland.

"Actually," She said, before her form fizzled and changed into an older bald man with a red goatee that was shot with grey, "its backstabbing **bastard**. Get the terminology right, you bawfaced numpty."

"What the **fuck** have you done with my First Officer, you scaly son of a-**Arah**!" Kurland started to demand, but a kick to the back of his legs made him shout in pain.

Before Kurland can shout out, a pair of clawed and furry hands forced his jaw shut. "You're already going die," Growled M'Mutt in Kurland's ear, "if you piss the boss off, he'll just make it slow."

"What did I say about trying to predict or dictate my actions, Lieutenant?" Zevil asked coldly as he, Tyufia, Six, and Dr. Citte walked in from the turbolift, the later carrying a metal briefcase. "Opts Drones stand down."

"S-sorry, Grand Inquisitor, it won't happen again." The Caitian pilot said submissively, his eyes downcast as the Drones stopped and stood to attention.

"If it does, know that you won't live long enough to repeat it a third time." Zevil threatened, before sliding his cold gaze to Kurland, "Release him." The Caitian obeyed and as soon as he did, the Terran launched himself at the Valixian, only to freeze mid-launch.

Zevil gave the stupid man a 'seriously?' look. "You are an impulsive fool Kurland. You don't have enough brains to put your pants on by yourself, let alone kill that paranoid mess Bashier, so who helped you?" Kurland attempted to spit in Zevils face, but the spittle stopped in midair and then forced back into Kurland's mouth.

"Fine," Zevil said as he used his mind to force Kurland's arm out in front of him, "I'll just find out the hard way." He the grabbed Kurland's wrists and looked him right in the eyes, "Now close your eyes and open your mind, I will hear your truth and none of your lies. Who helped you gain command of Terok Nor and has you giving away our ship locations to the Alliance Rebels?"

Kurland tried to lie, but every time he even thought to try, it felt like white hot needles in every part of his brain. It was worse than any pain he had ever felt, even in an agony booth, so he had no choice, "I-it was Troi!" He yelled out in pain, "S-she had Bashier killed and made contact with the Alliance!"

"I thought as much." Zevil said as he let Kurland go, physically not psychically, and unsheathed his sword, "For the crime of treason against the Terran Empire, by the power invested in me by Emperor Picard, I, Grand Inquisitor Xavius Vexius Zevil, sentence you, Captain James Kurland," Quick as lightning, Zevil spins around and stabs Kurland in the center of the chest, "to death."

"Nice execution boss!" Yizura said as Zevil removed his sword and let Kurland's body fall.

"It was good, but I would have loved see his head fall off and then see a fountain of blood gush out like a fountain." Commented Dr. Citte with an insane grin. "I always love the patterns in the arterial spray."

"I love bloody art work as much as the next girl, but I would rather not have this idiot's blood on my uniform." Sneered Tyufia as she toed the dead Terran's body.

"Agreed," said Asouzi as she squatted down next to Kurland's head, grabbing it by the hair with a vicious smile on her face, "but it would have been fun to see him squirm."

"We could have tortured him a bit longer." Said Lieutenant Maxwell, a frown on his face, "We could have learned-" Maxwell started to say but his head was violently twisted all the way around to look behind him, killing him instantly.

"Anyone else have a problem with how I handled this situation?" Zevil asked as he stood in front of Kurland's office while Six walked over to the central console, "Now, quiet, all of you." He then turned to Six, "Call him."

"Sending Subspace transmission now." Six said, and as the main viewscreen lit up, he and the others kneeled and bowed their heads as the face of the Emperor appeared on it.

"_What is the meaning of this Grand Inquisitor?"_ Asked Emperor Picard, more than a little perturbed at being called like this. He was the Emperor, not some captain that had to answer to the call of an Inquisitor, even if he was indebted to that Inquisitor for saving his life.

He hadn't changed much over the years: his head was still had no hair on the top of his head while maintaining a wreath white hair around the back of his head that connected to the neatly trimmed beard, and while he did have considerably more lines on his face, his eyes still had the gleam of a genius tactician. He was dressed in gold and black armor befitting his station as Emperor of the Terran Empire.

"Forgive my impudence, my Emperor," Zevil said subserviently, "but I have just received the most distressing information that I thought you should know right away: The Madam High Inquisitor is a traitor."

"_**What!?**__"_ The Emperor roared in disbelief and rage, _"You had better have evidence to back up your claim, Inquisitor, or you will be spending the rest of your days in an agony booth!"_

"I do, your excellency." Zevil said, daring to look up into the Emperor's eyes, "Not only do I have my personal Subjugator's recording of one of her compatriot's confession, I also have several recordings and my own memories of her treachery and will gladly submit myself to a mind probe to prove."

The Emperor stared down the alien Inquisitor for a long moment, trying to see if he would break under pressure, but Zevil was firm in his stance and didn't faulter under the Emperors gaze. _"I suppose that you want my permission to kill her?"_

"I was always going to kill her, your Imperial Highness," Zevil told the Emperor, "But I thought it would be wise to inform you as to why I was going to rip out Troi's beating heart."

To the surprise of most of Zevils crew, the Emperor chuckled at Zevil's words. "Better to ask forgiveness then permission, eh? Very good, reminds me of me when I was a captain for the Empire. Then go, kill her and any other traitors on her ship, and not only will her position be yours but so too will her ship, but hail the Imperial Palace so I can personally pass judgement. Long Live the Empire!"

Everyone in Opts stood to attention and saluted shouting "Long Live the Empire!" and then the line was cut, not a moment too soon as the viewscreen showed a ship warping in with a fleet of other ships warping in after it.

It was a large ship, easily the size of the _I.S.S. Enterprise-F_, but it's Saucer was angular, and it had a Subjugator deflector dish with long and sinister blades coming out of it. Like most of the new Imperial Star Ships, its hull had extra armor plating and was black in color.

"The _I.S.S. Hades_," Zevil said in dark triumph, "and she is about to be mine." His future was traitorous, his past even more so, but his present was looking very lucrative. He then turned to his crew, "Shall we go and kill that bitch once and for all?"

* * *

AN: I do so love make villains and evil versions of heroes are even better to create! As you can see, this Zevil is far colder and trust no one, especially his crew!

As you can see, there is a noticeable character missing, and the reasons for that will become clear next chapter!

I've only scratched the surface of this Mirrorverse and all its twisted glory, but till then, I bid you adieu!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Salutations and bienvenue! Chapter two, yay! Fair warning, this chapter is going to be a little bloodier than the last one, but it's the Mirrorverse so that's to be expected.

**Disclaimer:** I own only the idea and some of the characters. Everything else belongs to Cryptic and CBS.

* * *

_-Terra Prime Citadel, 1 year ago-_

_Zevil, barely of the rank of Inquisition Captain, briskly walked to the Grand Inquisitor's office. He had been summoned by both the Grand Inquisitor and the Grand Admiral to discuss an important mission… which could all be a ruse to kill him._

_While the Empire now allowed aliens to join Starfleet and even find places among high society, they were still looked down upon and those that rose in the ranks were either forced out or killed. Zevil alone had survived fifteen murder attempts since he became Captain (having killed his captain, of course)._

_It was about to be sixteen if the murderous thoughts from the person running up behind him were anything to go by. Zevil calmly sidestepped the coming attacker, dodging the clumsy downward slash that could have done serious damage to him._

_The would-be assassin, being caught off guard by Zevil's swift dodge, tripped and fell on her face, but this was enough to tell the Inquisitor who it was. "Again Jicsi?" Zevil asked, sounding rather board as the Trill woman quickly got up, her dagger now in a reversed grip._

"_This time is going to be different, you bastard!" She growled as she slashed at Zevil, but he dodged it and every single one of her following attacks, rather easily in fact, his hands behind his back and a board look on his face._

"_I have to agree." Zevil said as he finally unclasped his hands and using his claws to slash at her unprotected face, cutting four bloody slash marks across her face. Jicsi screamed and instinctively brought her hands to her face, dropping her dagger in the process, but Zevil didn't bother grabbing it as he drove his knee into her stomach, knocking the breath out of her, and brought his elbow down on her back as she bent over in pain, sending her down to the floor._

"_This time," Zevil said as he forced her on to her back with his foot, placing his foot on her throat to forestall her getting up, "I'm going to have to kill you. I only let you live the last time because I felt pity for you, my dear." Zevil then scowled as he applied a bit of force to her throat, causing her to gasp for air and claw at his boot, "But now I'm annoyed and you are making me late for my meeting."_

"_Inquisitor Zevil!" Said a loud, deep, and authoritative voice. Zevil looked and standing at the entrance to his office and Citadel opts, was Grand Inquisitor Jorel Quinn, glaring at him. "Leave the weakling and get in here! The Grand Admiral has already arrived!"_

_Zevil didn't move for a moment, then looked down at the Trill under his boot. "It seems the Terran Gods are smiling on you, my dear." He said as he lifted his boot from her throat but delivering a powerful kick to the side of her chest, delighting himself in the sound of her ribs cracking and her pained screams._

"_But if you try to kill me again, I'll slowly flay you alive…with my mind." He then left, making sure to stomp on her stomach as he walked over her to join the Grand Inquisitor, relishing the fear and hatred he was feeling around the room even as his face remained as a cold mask._

"_You're late." Quinn growled as Zevil came up to him on the stairs._

"_I wouldn't have been late if your slag had a better hold on her pet's leash." Zevil said with a sneer as he walked right past him, toward Quinn's office. He then tilted his head like a bird and said, "Or is Vex having her pet warm her bed in your place?"_

_Quinn looked at the younger Inquisitor with utter contempt. He hated the psychotic little shit, but he was a good soldier and loyal to the Empire, so he put up with his lip…for now. "Keep a civil tongue in your head, Zevil, before I cut it out of you."_

"_Of course, Grand Inquisitor." Zevil said subserviently, internally annoyed that he had to kowtow to this fool. They both made their way into Quinn's office where an older Terran was waiting for them. The hair on his head was grey, while his brown goatee was only streaked with it, he had a scar over his left which was milky white and unseeing, and while he was old, no one would be foolish enough to call him weak._

"_Grand Admiral Riker." Zevil said in greeting as_ _he and Quinn saluted him. Zevil looked around the room and attempted to scan the older men's minds but hit walls immediately._

"_You try that again, Inquisitor," Riker said with true menace, "I will personally lobotomize you with a toothpick."_

"_Forgive me, Grand Admiral," Zevil said, again subserviently but not really meaning it, "It is merely out of habit and loyalty to the Empire that I immediately look for seditious thoughts."_

_Riker stared down the alien for a moment longer, before his rage lessened to stern. "It is because of that loyalty to the Empire that you were called here today."_

"_We know your loyalty to the Empire," Said Quinn, his tone grudging as he closed and sealed the doors of his office before he sat down at his desk, where his Ocompan slave chained to it as she sat on the floor, "what we would like to know is your loyalty to the Emperor."_

_Zevil looked at the two men suspiciously, "The Inquisitions stance has always been loyalty to the Empire and not the Emperor," He told them carefully, but cocked his brow and dryly continued, "due mostly to the fact that Emperor's tend to be assassinated or deposed."_

"_So, if we told you that we believe the Emperor was a threat to the Empire, what would you say to that?" Asked Riker seriously._

"…_I would say respectfully that is not our call to make, sir." Zevil said carefully, but then cocked his head in a considering way, "Even if I did think that he's causing the Empire to…stagnate… it would take a direct order from the Madam High Inquisitor to sanction a coup against the Emperor."_

"_Consider that order given, Inquisitor Zevil." Said a voice that came from nowhere. Zevil whirled around to look in the direction the voice came from to see Deanna Troi, the Madam High Inquisitor, materialize from a personal cloak._

* * *

An alert sounded from the central opts station, bringing everyone's attention to it and breaking Zevil out of his memory. "Subjugator Six of Nine." Zevil ordered and gestured to the console in question.

The Drone walked over to the console and put in a few commands. "The _Hades_ is hailing us, Grand Inquisitor."

"Then it's time for your debut, Chief Rupert." Zevil said to the hologram then turned to Citte, "Doctor, prepare Captain Kurland for his part in my plan." Citte's face split into a sadistic smile as he stalked towards the body, "In the office, away from the view of the viewscreen."

"Right away, Inquisitor." Citte said as the others dragged Kurland's body back into his office, making sure to grab the metal case he had brought with him when he arrived in opts, as he followed them into the office.

"All drones, return to your operational duties and answer the hail." Zevil ordered as he joined the rest of his inner circle in the dead man's office, but stopped when he saw Rupert just standing there, "What are you waiting for?"

"A please." The hologram stated superiorly, "Your little plan would be nothing without my invaluable contribution, so I would like a 'please'."

Zevil stared at the hologram coldly for a moment before he stated in a bored tone, "Computer, decompile Rupert program-173 and then load Rupert program-174."

The Hologram had a second to look shocked before he fizzled out and was rapidly replaced with another Rupert. The new Rupert looked around in confusion before spotting Zevil and then looked annoyed. "Which number am I am at now?"

"174, and it'll be 175 if you don't check your memory banks and get back on track!" Zevil coldly threatened in a low tone.

Rupert audibly gulped before doing as the Inquisitor said and pressing a few buttons on his emitter and then changed to look like Kurland as the viewscreen came to life with the image of High Inquisitor Troi sitting in her throne-like seat on board the _Hades_ with a familiar purple haired Trill standing next to her.

"_Captain Kurland,"_ Troi intoned in a friendly way, _"I hope you are doing well today. You remember Captain Vex."_

"Of course, Madam High Inquisitor." 'Kurland' said in greeting as he saluted the hybrid and then turned to look at the Trill, "I actually haven't had the pleasure of meeting this host of Vex." Rupert had made sure to download all of Kurland's logs and one of them had said he had heard of Thaxci Vex's death, but didn't know her protégé, suspecting Troi might try something.

"_A pleasure to meet you as this host, Captain."_ Vex said with a nod, _"But we have things to discuss. Do we have your permission to dock and discuss them?"_

"Unfortunately, we've had to deal with an attempted coup." Kurland said, making sure to inject a note of enraged annoyance to his voice. "It would probably be better if I saw you aboard the _Hades_."

"_A coup attempt?"_ asked Troi, clearly annoyed, _"You had better have dealt with it, Kurland."_

"Aye lass-" Rupert said, but noticing his mistake quickly said, "I mean, yes ma'am I have and will gladly inform you of it aboard your ship."

Troi looked at him oddly, but shook it off, _"Whatever, you have clearance to transport to the bridge. _Hades _out."_

As the screen winked out the others came out of the office and Rupert quickly tried to save his own skin. "Grand Inquisitor, it was a simple slip of the tongue, I'm sure it-!"

"Computer, decompile Rupert program-174 and then load Rupert program-175." Zevil said in a board tone, not even looking at the hologram. "Subjugator, prepare to send our package to the _Hades_." She did as she was told and Zevil used his mind to pick up Kurland's dead body and hove it over the transporter pad. "The device will transport with it?" Asked Zevil to Citte.

"Yes, Grand Inquisitor, I made sure to fuse it to his internal organs." Citte told him excitedly, eager to see what his latest creation would do to the Bridge crew.

"I am ready to send the device, Grand Inquisitor." Six stated.

"Energize." Zevil ordered and Kurland was gone, along with the little surprise embedded in his chest.

On board the _Hades_, Troi was trying to figure out what had gotten into Kurland and why she had felt nothing from him. Normally, she could feel the rage and the wanton lust that Kurland always exuded whenever he spoke to her, but this time she got nothing.

"He's coming, Madam Inquisitor." Said one of the Bridge crew. Deanna never bothered to learn their names, they never lived long enough for it to really matter.

Deanna languidly rose from her throne and turned just in time to see Kurland materialize and then fall to the floor. "What the hell is wrong with him?" Troi demanded, but as one of the crew went to check him out a cloud of green spewed from his mouth and was quickly filling the room. "Computer, activate level five quarantine around Command dais!" Troi shouted and a force field went up, protecting her and Vex while the rest of the bridge crew was swallowed by the cloud.

"What the hell is that stuff?!" Asked Vex, freaking out at what she was seeing.

"Pull yourself together! We need to-" but Troi was cut off as several laser site beams appeared and focused on the two women.

"_We are the Subjugators,"_ said a thousand voices as the gas started to dissipate and show all the bridge crew were now Drones, implants still popping out of their skin, "_Lower your shields and surrender. We will add your biological and technological distinctiveness to our own. Your culture will adapt to service the Empire. Resistance is futile, long live the Empire."_

"All Subjugators stand down by order of the High Inquisitor! Troi-Alph-one-" Troi tried but the transporter coming alight with new arrivals.

"All drones seal the bridge, lock out all the crew, and begin rewriting all command codes to accept mine and my command staff's." Zevil ordered as he and his inner circle fully materialized.

"Do you actually think that you're going to get away with this?" Troi asked seething with rage as she watched the alien walk toward her, "Whatever favor you have with the Emperor will not save you from my wrath."

"If that was meant to frighten me, it failed." Zevil said as he stepped off the pad, "Bring down the force field."

"I think I'll keep it up, if it's all the same to you." Troi said coldly.

"I wasn't talking to you, dear." Zevil told her just as coldly, then looked over her shoulder, "I'm waiting."

"Computer, deactivate quarantine around Command dais. Vex-beta-8-5-6-4-1-2-3." Said Vex as she also pulled out her sidearm and pointed it at Troi.

"You traitorous bitch." Troi said with an angry/shocked glare. "The death threats, beatings, all of it was an act so that you two could get to this point."

"Not all of it was an act." Vex said with a smirk as Zevil stepped up beside her. "We do actually hate one another. Makes for a great distraction and the sex is amazing, but we knew that the only way for us to get what we want is to work together. Now we'll strike fear in the universe as the new leaders of the Inquisition."

"About that," Zevil said right before he stabbed dagger, which had been concealed in his sleeve, deep in her back, "that kind of blind ambition would probably prove a detriment to my health if I let it fester."

He removed the dagger and she fell to the floor, dying. Thinking to use this as a distraction, Troi turned to run but was frozen in place. "You won't be going anywhere just yet. Dr. Citte." Zevil called and the doctor came up to him, "Prepare the symbiont for transfer into Lieutenant Vel."

"Do I sense actual compassion for your conspirator and lover?" Asked Troi through her teeth as she tried to get out of the psychic hold the Valixian had on her body.

"That would require me to have been born with a heart," Zevil said to her as Citte dragged the dying woman away from them, "the secrets in that symbiont are too precious to die with such a worthless individual. Speaking of…" He trailed off as he came closer to her.

She then felt her body being forced into a standing position, facing Zevil with her arms outstretched. "What are you-AAGGGHHH!" Troi screamed as Zevil dug his claws into her wrists as he grabbed them.

"Why don't we go on a little trip down memory lane?" Zevil asked in a low freighting tone with a rarely seen sadistic smile on his face. "Now shut your eyes and open your mind. I will hear your truth and none of your lies."

* * *

_-Terra Prime, Imperial palace, 1 year ago-_

"_So far so good." Said Riker as he, Quinn, Zevil and a group of his loyalists made their way through the palace, killing guards that Zevil had immobilized with his telekinesis._

"_I aim to please, Grand Admiral." Zevil said as he froze another guard and broke his neck. They were nearing the main throne room. The plan was simple: Troi had opened a hole in the palace's shields so they could transport in with all their weapons and make their way to the throne room, freezing and then killing everyone they came across._

"_As soon as we step through these doors, you'll be calling me Emperor." Riker said with a vicious and victorious grin as they came up to the throne room doors. "Place the charges Quinn."_

"_Yes Gran- I mean, my Emperor." Quinn said with a grin of his own, correcting himself quickly as he put the charges on the door. Once the charges were set, they all took cover, and then detonated them, blasting the doors opened._

_They rushed in, shooting the Emperor's honor guard and then pointing their weapons at the Emperor, who was having a meeting with the Madam High Inquisitor. "What the hell is going on here, Will?!" Roared the Emperor as he shot to his feet from his throne._

"_I'm choosing my moment Picard!" Shouted Riker as he and the others leveled their guns at the Emperor and…nothing. Their fingers and in fact their whole bodies were frozen in place. "What… the…hell?!"_

"_That would be my doing, Grand Admiral." Zevil said as he holstered his gun. "Can't have you shooting our Emperor."_

"_You… damn…traitor!" Riker gritted out through his clenched teeth at the Valixian Captain._

"_That would be the pot," Zevil said right before he psychically broke Riker's men's necks, "calling the kettle black. I believe that's the Terran expression anyway."_

"_If I have to ask for an answer again, heads will roll!" The Emperor growled as his gaze landed on Zevil, "You! Talk! _Now_!"_

"_My deepest apologies, your excellency." Zevil said as he dipped into a deep bow, his tone near reverence, "I would normally dare to enter your chambers in such matter, but it was necessary to accomplish the High Inquisitors plan."_

"_What are you talking about? Speak plainly!" The Emperor ordered as he sent Troi, who was standing next to him, a threatening glare._

"_The High Inquisitor had found out about a plot to take your life and your throne, my Emperor and she had me infiltrate their ranks." Zevil told him, much to the surprise of everyone in the room, no one more then Troi herself._

"_If that is true," The Emperor said, his tone calmer but his expression still stormy as he unsheathed his sword tossing it to Zevil, "Then you have no objection to carry out their execution."_

"_Gladly, my Emperor." Zevil obliged as he deftly caught the sword and turned to Quinn first. "For the crime of treason against the Terran Empire, by the power invested in me by Emperor Picard, I sentence you, Grand Inquisitor Jorel Quinn, to death." Zevil said as he thrust the blade deep in the Trills gut, killing the Symbiont and the host in the same motion._

"_I'll tell Vex you died like a coward." Zevil whispered in Quinn's ear, twisting the blade a little before he ripped out of him and let him fall to the floor, where he breathed his last breath. Zevil then turned to Riker._

_Quick as viper, Zevil beheaded the Terran. No warning, no sentencing speech, just a flash of blade and a spray of blood, and Riker was no more. Letting the body fall, but catching the head with his mind and bringing it to his free hand, Zevil took a knee and presented the head to the Emperor. "Long live the Empire! Long live Emperor Picard!" Zevil shouted._

"_What is your name?" The Emperor asked as he walked down the steps of his throne to stand over the Inquisitor._

"_I am Inquisitor Xavius Vexius Zevil, Captain of the _Le Fey_, your excellency." Zevil told him._

"_I think you mean _Grand_ Inquisitor Xavius Vexius Zevil." The Emperor said with a vicious smile, "The title and that was your predecessor's are yours, Grand Inquisitor, I reward those that serve me well, and keep the sword as my personal gift."_

"_I am not worthy of your favor, my Emperor, but I will serve you and the Empire far better then Quinn ever did." Zevil said gratefully, still kneeling._

"_See that you do or you will find that blade turning on you next." The Emperor told him, a promised threat clear in his voice, before turning and walking the steps back up to his throne. "Both of you, leave me. I have had enough excitement for one day."_

_Both Zevil and Troi quickly saluted the Terran and left. Once they were far enough away, Troi pulled out a hidden dagger and held it to Zevils throat as she shoved up against a wall. "I should kill you for what you just did! Filthy alien bastard!" She whispered/yelled, her eyes filled with furry and unshed tears. "My plan was perfect! With Picard dead and Will crowned Emperor, I would be free to rule from the shadows!"_

"_Yes, it was perfect. It just had one problem, dear," Zevil said, unthreatened by the knife at his throat, "It doesn't suit my goals." Zevil then psychically blasted Troi into the opposite wall. "I'd think long and hard before coming after me again, Madam High Inquisitor, I doubt the Emperor would look kindly on the person who killed his savior."_

"_I've heard enough, Grand Inquisitor."_ Said the Emperor, his face displayed on the viewscreen, shocking Troi.

"M-my Emperor! Why are you-?" Troi started to ask, her mind still foggy from looking at her and Zevils shared memories, before the Terran interrupted her.

"_The Grand Inquisitor had his people open a subspace channel to the palace and your entire fleet, televising your confession."_ The Emperor growled, give Troi a death glare.

"My confession?!" Troi shrieked, wonder what he could mean when she yelped in pain as Zevil withdrew his claws from her now blood-soaked wrists. It suddenly came to her, "You made me confess my treason through that damned technique of yours." She hissed at him, not phrasing it as a question.

"Gold star for the worthless half breed." Zevil said as he drew his sword and mentally forced her to her knees. "I knew I could never prove to the Emperor that you were the mastermind behind that assassination attempt, so I bided my time, garnered favor with our glorious ruler, making sure to put people loyal to me in key places in your fleet and wait for you to screw up or show your hand, which thanks to Kurland's ineptitude, you have."

"_I think that is enough gloating, Grand Inquisitor!"_ Barked the Emperor, who was clearly getting board with the whole scene. _"Let us move on to sentencing!"_

"Of course, your excellency." Zevil agreed as he lifted his sword to her neck, "For the crime of treason against the Terran Empire, by the power invested in me by Emperor Picard, I sentence you, Madam High Inquisitor Deanna Troi, to death."

He drew back his sword but before he could follow through, stopped with a considering look. "Actually, I have a better idea." He said as he lifted her up in the air. There was a sickening, wet, cracking sound, which was immediately followed by Troi's screams of agony and chest concaving slightly. He then pulled his arm back, his hand flat and open, thrust his hand into her chest, grabbed and ripped out Troi's heart, slicing arteries and veins with a smooth slash of his sword.

"_To all of the Inquisition watching this broadcast,"_ Said the Emperor, _"let this serve as a warning: Any who think that they can try and betray me or this Empire, remember what happened to those that came before you when they went up against your new Lord High Inquisitor, Xavius Vexius Zevil, my Sword. Long live the Empire!"_

"Long live the Empire!" Shouted and saluted not only Zevil and his crew, but every single Inquisitor in Zevil's new fleet.

* * *

AN: I told you it would be bloody. If you're wondering how I could write something so horrific here's your answer: I'm a writer, it's what we do.

Tell me what you thought, but until next time, I bid you adieu!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Salutations and bienvenue! While the last chapter was bloodier, this one is going to be a little darker and a bit more twisted.

* * *

_High Inquisitor's Log, Imperial Stardate: 86269.80_

_My plans have succeeded and won me the position I've coveted for so very long. I am at last the High Inquisitor of the Terran Empire. My first task as High Inquisitor is to have all of my crew vetted for disloyalty to not only me, but towards the Empire. They will then return to their previous tasks before Troi stupidly pulled to act as her muscle. I will then hunt down and capture or kill the Alliance scum that Troi had been colluding with. We will refuel and move everything of value or use from the _Le Fey_ over to the _Hades_, including my personal stable of slaves and my… special project._

The High Inquisitor was in his personal galley aboard the _Hades_, relaxing and waiting for his meal to brought out to him by a female Bajoran cook, a former slave of Troi's that he had personally vetted so as to make sure she wouldn't poison him. He was drumming his claws lazily on the mirrored surface of the obsidian table when the slave came out with his dinner.

"Y-your dinner, master." She said meekly, eyes downcast as she placed his meal in front of him. Zevil slowly turned his gaze to the woman, who despite not looking at him directly flinched as his eyes landed on her. She was looking pale and a little green, sickly, like she was liable to faint or vomit at any moment. If he was the kind of person who was compassionate, he supposed he could understand and even pity her, but he wasn't.

"Tell me," Zevil drawled as he picked up his knife and fork and examined his food, "what is it that I am dining on tonight?" He knew what he was eating, he had given her the ingredients, but left it up to the slave how she prepared the meal. He had asked because he enjoyed the fear and revulsion coming off of her.

"I-it's simple-simple braised pork, but I substituted pork for the…" she took a moment to swallow thickly, trying to overcome what she was about to say, "t-the meat you supplied me with, Lord High Inquisitor, and is served with steamed Bajoran vegetables."

"Simple." Zevil stated in a thoughtful, if board, tone belying his skepticism. He cut off a piece of the meat, spearing some veggies with it, and took a bite of the food. He chewed slowly, considering the taste of the food, before swallowing. He carefully placed his utensils down and looked at her, his fingers tapping anew.

The slave rightly took this as a bad sign. "M-master, w-while I have experience in cooking multiple kinds of food, you should know t-that I-I-I have never cooked this kind of-"

"Did I tell you that you could speak?" He asked, his tone board but his usual coldness seeping through. She shuddered and looked like she was going to speak again but was only able to let out a single syllable before she yelped in shock as she was lifted into the air and then screamed in pain as her limbs were slowly being pulled apart by the Inquisitors psychic powers.

"If you are going to say anything, I'd prefer it be in the form of a scream." Zevil told her as he picked up his glass of Valixian brandy and sipped it when the door chimed. Doing a quick psychic scan, Zevil shut off the speech center of his victim's brain and ordered "Enter." and in came Tyufia, Asouzi, M'Mutt and two others.

One was a heavy-set Talaxian in a chef's outfit and the other was a statuesque Klingon woman with a metal collar around her neck, a thick chain latched to it. She was dressed in a tight black halter top that exposed her midriff, leather pants, and high heeled boots. Both had submissive and broken looks in their eyes, and it almost made him smile.

"Looky what we found! Your favorite toys!" Tyufia mused playfully as she gave a tug on the Klingon's chain and leered at the woman hungrily. "What I wouldn't do to have you as mine and chained up in my quarters."

"Careful, my dear," Zevil warned as he mentally gripped Tyufia's hand and started to slowly pull her fingers of the hand holding the chain back painfully, making her grunt in pain as she let go of the chain, "some people might take that as a threat." He kept it up for a moment longer before releasing her and turning his gaze to the slave. "Come here."

Calmly, the Klingon walked over to the Valixian and sat in a kneeling position next to him. "Were you a good slave while I was away, my darling?" He asked in as close to a loving tone as his cold black heart allowed.

"Yes, master." She responded in a meek and subservient tone, totally opposed to the proud warrior she had once been. She had once served in the Alliance as a Captain, leading raids on Imperial worlds and outposts when she had run afoul of Zevil on one of those raids. The two had fought, in space and then aboard her ship when Zevil had led a boarding party there.

He and his men had made short work of her crew, but Zevil had decided that he wanted to see if the reports on her fighting skills were true. They clashed blades and the Klingon woman was thoroughly beaten, but instead of just killing her, Zevil decided that he would do something much worse to her: he made her his favorite slave and thoroughly enjoyed breaking her.

"Of course, you were my pet." Zevil said in a satisfied tone as he fondly stroked her cheek with the back of one of his claws. "Because if you weren't, I would have to punish you." The Klingon shuddered in both fear and delight at his words and leaned into his touch. Giving his slave's cheek a final caress, Zevil turned back to the other slave. "Jolex, I have a particular kind of dish I want prepared."

"How may I serve you, master?" Asked the Talaxian in a jovial tone that was a mere shadow of the one he use to have before he became a slave. Zevil had bought and imported him from Slave Master Paris's Delta stockades after hearing of that species skill in the culinary arts.

"I had wished to see if Troi's slave could match your skills," He said with a dismissive gesture at the silently scream woman suspended above them, her limbs still being pulled painfully and back arched in agony, then to the food in front of him, face a mask of disgust "but she's failed to make anything edible."

The Talaxian stepped up to the table and took a bite of the food, making the three officers grimace in disgust, before shaking his head in equal disgust. "Too simple, there's almost no flavor! She clearly didn't even try her food before serving it to you, master."

"Understandable, given our boss's… unique tastes." Muttered Tyufia before yelping in pain as her fingers began to start bending the wrong way again.

"I agree." Zevil said, releasing Tyufia's hand from his psychic grip. "There is a heart in the kitchen. I want it cooked to my usual standards and I will leave the side dishes for you to decide."

"I will whip it up right away, master, and I'll bring you a fresh brandy with it." Jolex said and quickly made his way into the kitchen.

Nodding, Zevil turned to his First officer and his other lackies, eyeing them expectantly. "Where is he?" He didn't specify who, there was only one person he could be talking about and his subordinates knew that.

"He's with Citte right now, getting his last injection, Lord High Inquisitor." Tyufia answered messaging her sore hand.

"Why is he there and not here?" Zevil asked and all three officers could feel slight pressure around their throats, a clear sign of their boss's displeasure at hearing this, and it was slowly increasing. "I ordered that he brought to me immediately."

"We thought it best to make sure he was ready before walking him to you, my lord," Tyufia chocked out quickly, "we didn't want him to break loose and the crew shot him."

"He does have a very shootable face, sir!" Asouzi gasped, M'Mutt nodding vigorously in agreement as the pressure increased for a moment before it relented completely.

"You were all surprisingly prudent." Zevil observed as he started to idly comb his fingers in his slave's hair. "It would be tedious to kill every crew member who took a shot at him, not after Dr. Citte and I have worked so hard to perfect his treatment. Subjugator Six of Nine."

From behind him, the Subjugator in question stepped out of the shadows where she had been patiently waiting for her superior to call on her. "What are your orders, Lord High Inquisitor?"

"What is our readiness status?" He asked.

Six tilted her head, mentally reaching into the Subjugator hive mind, before answering. "75% of the crew are now aboard the ship. The Inquisitorial squads have finished assessing the _Hades_'s crew and dealt with the Troi loyalists. They have been Subjugated. Rupert program-175 has reported that the _Hades_ is ready to depart at your orders." Her head tilted again. "We are being hailed by the _I.S.S. Fortuna_."

"Oh joy," Zevil drawled disdainfully, "the rebel bitch. Put her through to the holo screen here." A screen appeared at his words and showed the inside of the _Fortuna_'s ready room, Leeta sitting at her desk. "Leeta to what do I owe this…pleasure?"

"Just making sure you're going to keep your side of our bargain." Leeta sneered, not bothering with pleasantries or formalities. Zevil could respect that kind of brash and bull-headed approach. He despised it, but he could respect it too.

Leeta had played a pivotal role in the downfall of Troi: she had been the one to seduce and kill Andrews, which allowed Zevils men to move freely about the station and then capture Sarish and bring her to Zevil's clutches and his Subjugators tender mercies, gaining them the last of the codes needed to capture the station and kill Kurland.

"No, dear, I haven't forgotten how you whored yourself out to get what you wanted." Zevil said, summarizing her role in his plan crudely, mostly because he was annoyed at her blatant disrespect.

"Did you speak to the Emperor or not?" Leeta snapped and Zevil could see that she was twisting her favorite bull whip under her desk in agitation. Zevil and her had little to do with one another throughout their careers; she was one of the old guard from the Rebellion days, he was the up incoming star and the Emperors favorite, but what they did know about one another, they didn't like. For instance, Zevil knew of her delusions of grandeur.

"I spoke with the Emperor shortly after I took my position." He paused for a moment to watch her seethe and squirm, before finally saying, "By my power as Lord High Inquisitor and the grace of the Emperor, Terok Nor is yours, long live the Empire." He then motioned Six to cut the connection before the Bajoran could finish her Terran salute.

"If you don't mind me asking boss," Tyufia spoke up, fully aware that this question was probably going to get her choked out, "but why didn't we just kill her? We know what she plans to do with that stupid orb those aliens gave her."

Zevil was quiet, tapping his claws in that rhythmic way of his as he considered the question. "I do know what she plans to do…and I don't particularly care." He finally told them calmly as he picked up his drink and took a sip. "Her plans will not interfere with mine and the rewards for the Empire are worth the risk.

"Which brings me to the next item of business." He said swirling the emerald green liquid, thoughtfully looking into the glass, not liking what he was about to say, but he knew it had to be done. "Commander Utprut…I think it's time to deal with you once and for all."

Tyufia had two reaction to this news. The first was _'Oh shit, he's finally going to kill me!'_ while the second was _'If I throw a knife at him at the same time that I shoot my phaser, will that kill him?'_

Zevil smirked at the panicked thoughts coming from the Betazoid, which didn't reassure the woman at all, but he quickly put her out of her misery… figuratively if not actually. "You have served me well and I think it's time to reward your loyalty: I am giving you command of the _Hades_' _Aquarius_ escort, the _I.S.S. Fury_."

"T-thank you, Lord High Inquisitor!" Tyufia said in surprised gratitude. She had no idea that this was going to happen. Zevil rarely rewarded his people, ruling through fear rather than reward.

"Make no mistake, Commander." Zevil quickly said, his gaze turning into a warning glare. "The _Fury_ is part of the _Hades_, and therefore mine, but you are a more than adequate first officer and able to command a ship of her caliber to its full potential."

As Tyufia processed this news, Zevil shifted his gaze to the Caitian lieutenant. "You will be her helmsman when we deploy her. Your talent would be wasted on the _Hades_ when the _Fury_ is deployed." Before the Caitian could spurt off grateful platitudes, Zevil waved a dismissive hand at the three officers. "Now leave me to my dinner in peace."

The three officers gave silent salutes and then quickly left the room. Zevil gave a sigh of exasperation. "Tiresome fools, the lot of them." He groused, then had a thought. "Subjugator, put Commander Utprut and Lieutenant M'Mutt on increased surveillance. I want to know everything they are doing at all times."

"I will comply." Intoned the Drone. "Shall I maintain observations on the rest of inner circle as well, Lord High Inquisitor?"

"Of course." Zevil said acidly. "The only reason I've lived so long in a Terran dominated Empire is by trusting no one, those closest to me included." He eyed the Subjugator, his gaze cold, "Even you, who should be loyal to me and me alone, cannot be trusted."

How he hated this soulless machine, with her mind filled with thousands of voices and cold steel. He couldn't read her like he could everyone else because of that and it infuriated him and he couldn't harm her because the nanoprobes in her body were constantly repairing her.

'_Why would my future-self and our allies from the distant future want me to have this retched machine?'_ He thought as he pulled out his sword and studied it, his mind going back to the day this all started.

_Terra Prime, San Francisco, Imperial Academy_

_Six months ago_

_He had just finished his phaser exercise-class, had just ended the program, and was turning around to leave when he almost collided with three Terran males, one of which was the Commandant. All three were armed with Phaser rifles and angry expressions._

"_I told you I wouldn't let a filthy lizard like you graduate, not on my watch!" The old man growled, before he and his cronies lifted up their weapons and pointed them at Zevil. "Prepare to di-_guak!_" The Commandant's were cut short by the tip of a blade protruding from his chest at the same time the other two's necks snapped by some unseen force._

"_I wish I could prolong your agony, Commandant," A voice said from behind the dying Terran, a voice that sounded just like Zevil's own, "but I ironically don't have the time." The sword was roughly pulled out and the second before the body fell, it was swung and beheaded the Terran, revealing Zevils own visage as the head and body dropped._

_Saying he was shocked to see another him would be an understatement, but instead of freaking out, he stayed calm and did a surface scan of the other Zevils mind. He received only his own memories, so he wasn't a hologram or a changeling, and given that his thoughts weren't nauseatingly noble, he wasn't from the Mirror Universe. With the all black and modified uniform, there was only one possibility and Zevil smirked as he voiced it: "You're from the future."_

_Then he noticed one glaring difference between him and his future-self: "What in the name of Valix did you do to our eye?" Zevil demanded. The eye in question was his left eye or rather the Subjugator implant that was around his eye._

_His future-self scowled at the question, "You'll find out relatively soon." The scowl soon disappeared, replaced with an imperious look "We don't have much time, I'm here as part of a special mission from the Inquisitionem Temporales, called the Delta-"_

"Master?"

Quick as a flash, Zevil swung his sword at the unexpected voice, but at seeing that it was just Jolex with a covered tray, stopped his swing before it could take his head off. It stopped mere centimeters from his throat. "What have I said about disturbing me when I'm thinking?" He asked with a mixture of anger and annoyance coloring his voice as he glared at the Talaxian.

"T-that it would be _very_ unwise, a-a-and I might lose my head in the process, master." Jolex stated nervously, his eyes firmly on the blade and the tray rattling from his hands shaking.

Zevil held his glare for a moment before he sheathed his sword. "I'd send you to an agony booth, but that dish smells magnificent. What have you prepared for me?" Zevil asked as his slave/chef placed the tray in front of him.

"Heart Steak, served medium rare with an uttaberry sauce and steamed vegetables from the planet Betazed." He told the Inquisitor as he removed the lid from the tray. "I am also preparing a blood and uttaberry chocolate mousse with the left-over blood for your desert."

"How appropriate." Zevil said with a wicked smile slowly growing. "This wretched creature came from that planet." He then raised his glass in a toast. "To Dianna Troi: may she be more palatable in death than she was in life." He took a sip of his drink and then dug into his meal, but not before he restored the Bajorans slave's voice, so he could have some music to go with his meal.

* * *

"Subjugator, beam our guest directly to the bridge." Zevil ordered from the conn aboard the _Hades_. His ship was ready to proceed with their mission, but there was something they need to do: install a replacement Chief Tactical Officer for the recently deceased Lieutenant Maxwell.

In a matter of moments, a large Klingon male materialized in front of him and the guards around the bridge pointed their phasers at the him. He was large and dressed in a slate grey prisoner's jumpsuit, and he was sitting in a kneeling position, the lowlights reflecting off his bald head, his hair having been shaved off long ago when he had been incarcerated.

"Hello K'Thoke." Zevil said, his claws tapping rhythmically like the drum beat of an executioner.

"Grand Inquisitor." Said the burly Klingon in a neutral voice. K'Thoke had been part of a rebel cell led by a former High Council member, a lunatic by the name of B'Vat, who tried to decimate the Empire through the use of a planet killer. Zevil and his crew had gone undercover and sabotaged the weapon, foiling B'Vat and ultimately killing the mad Klingon, half his men, and enslaving the other half, including K'Thoke.

"It's Lord High Inquisitor now, K'Thoke." Zevil corrected, a sinister smirk spreading on his face and seeping into his voice. "I've been promoted after finally dealing with my predecessor, which puts me in a very unique position when it comes to recruitment."

"You want to recruit a _Klingon_?!" shouted a Terran science officer in disgust. He was one of the old _Hades_ crew, and there for didn't know that he had just committed career and literal suicide.

Instead of just psychically snapping the idiot's neck, Zevil said to K'Thoke, "Attack." Quick as a flash, K'Thoke was on his feet and was savagely beating the Terran to a bloody pulp, delivering powerful blows that were too fast for the officer to counter or defend against.

When K'Thoke had the man on the floor and was delivering punches to the man's face, Zevil ordered "Stop." Instantly, the Klingon did as he was bid and released the Terran, standing to attention.

"You." Zevil pointed to one of the guards positioned around the room, "Take this fool from my sight and send him to sick bay, but not to treat his wounds. The doctor has been asking for new test subjects." Like all Terran ships, there were armed guards posted all around the room in case of borders or mutineers. Since Zevil was now second only to the Emperor in the Imperial hierarchy, his guard consisted of black full body combat armor with faceless helmets, making them practically invisible in the low lights of the bridge.

The guard gave a silent salute and dragged the man into a turbo lift. "Let that be lesson to all of you." Zevil told the bridge crew as he stood up from his chair and walked over to the Terran insignia on the rug and turned so that he was addressing the majority of the crew. "I will not tolerate anyone questioning my orders or my decisions. My actions are accountable to the Emperor and no one else.

"Is that understood?" He asked in a dangerous tone that promised painful death to anyone who didn't agree and weren't quick about it, which he received in fearful nods and fast spoken 'yes, Lord High Inquisitor's. "Good. K'Thoke come here."

The Klingon obliged and stood before the Inquisitor, who began to circle him like a predator. "Do you swear loyalty to the Terran Empire?"

"I do, Lord High Inquisitor." K'Thoke said robotically.

"Do you reject all allegiances other than the Terran Empire?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Will you defend, kill, and conquer in the name of our glorious Empire?"

"Without question, my lord."

"Kneel." Zevil ordered and. K'Thoke did so and "By my power as Lord High Inquisitor and the grace of the Emperor," he held the flat of the blade on his right shoulder and the edge against the side of his neck, nicking it and wetting the blade with his blood, "I bleed your tainted blood out of you and bind you in the service to the Empire."

"I gladly pledge myself to the Terran Empire." K'Thoke answered.

"Stand and prove your loyalty." Zevil ordered, signaling Six to activate the transporter again. In a swirl of blue particles, another Klingon appeared, this one appearing to be emaciated and badly beaten. "This filthy Klingon scum was one of your compatriots, K'Tak I believe is his name. He is wounded and weak, not fit or able to fight back. There is no honor or mercy in his death, only your obedience to the Empire." Zevil handed K'Thoke one of his phasers. "Kill him."

With no hesitation, K'Thoke shot the other Klingon, vaporizing him out of existence. He pounded his right fist against his left side of his chest, and then extended it straight out parallel to the ground, the traditional salute. "Long live the Empire!" He shouted, his proclamation being echoed by the rest of those on the bridge.

* * *

"All stations sound off." Zevil said from the captain's seat, Tyufia seated at his right while Six was at his left. Unlike their Mirrorverse counterparts, Terran Empire ships had a Subjugator Alcove in the place of the chair that was usually on the captains left hand side. All crew and supplies were now on board, and they were getting ready to leave Terok Nor and head out.

"Tactical, ready." Said K'Thoke from his station on the upper lip of the bridge, now dressed in an Inquisition uniform.

"Aye sir, engineering is ready." Said Rupert at one of the stations to the right of Zevil.

"Science is ready to go, boss man." Said Yizura Vex at the science station below and at the front of the bridge. She had survived the joining and ready to serve her High Inquisitor, with only passing murderous thoughts sent in his direction.

"Operations and Subjugation is ready, Lord High Inquisitor." Said Six from beside him as she linked up with the ship and the other Subjugators.

"Security is ready captain." Said Asouzi at the station on the other station beside of K'Thokes.

"Helm is ready and awaiting your orders to request clearance to begin disembarking procedures." Said M'Mutt from his place at the ships helm.

"Very well. Contact docking control and request clearance." Zevil said feeling the thrill of the hunt. This would be his first voyage aboard this ship and he was going to hunt down the Alliance Rebels that dared to fight against the Empire. He was actually excited.

"This is Lieutenant M'Mutt of the _I.S.S. Hades_ to Terok Nor docking control." Said M'Mutt as he opened a channel to the station. "Requesting clearance to disembark from the station."

"This is Terok Nor docking control," Said a female voice over the comms, "_Hades_, you are clear. Long live the Empire." M'Mutt disembarked the ship from the station and moved them into position to energize.

"We are in position and awaiting your orders, my Lord." Said Six. Everyone in the room was feeling the same as their High Inquisitor. Their whole reason for living in the Inquisition was to conquer and kill anything in the way of the Empire reigning supreme in the galaxy.

"Set course for the Defera system." Zevil ordered, not elaborating. Despite their curiosity, the crew of the _Hades_ quickly got to work, obediently and wisely doing as they were told.

"Course set, Lord High Inquisitor, awaiting orders to depart system." Informed M'Mutt.

"Then engage engines. Maximum warp." Zevil ordered and the ship shot through space. The words of one of Terra's bloodiest authors rang through Zevils mind: _'Once more onto the breach.'_

* * *

AN: So, what do we all think? Tell me in a review, but till next time, I bid you adieu!


End file.
